


Drabbles

by Carmenlire



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Boyfriends, Drunk Blow Jobs, Happy Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Introspection, M/M, PWP without Porn, Parallels, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wedding Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-03-04 20:31:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18820168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carmenlire/pseuds/Carmenlire
Summary: Sometimes it's the little moments that mean the most.Alec and Magnus build a life, one small moment at a time.





	1. Boyfriend

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! I've realized that I've never posted some of my shorter pieces here because I thought they were, well, too short! I've been thinking that a lot of you might have found me on twitter or here, though, and not tumblr so I thought I'd go ahead and share my little drabbles/malec HCs. Happy Reading :)
> 
> Drabble 1 first posted 2/28/19  
> Drabble 2 first posted 2/7/19

He’s never had a boyfriend before. He’s had affairs and trysts and relationships that made him feel like something could be here. He’s had lovers and a _very good friend_ in the nineteenth century with whom he shared an apartment with in a London hotel for four wonderful months.

After Camille had walked away that last time and Magnus had gathered the shattered, crumpled up pieces of his heart, he’d had a long string of people he’d tried to lose himself in. He’d drowned his heartache in whiskey and willing bodies and the twentieth century had seen him evolve into the High Warlock of Brooklyn, reigning over his city with both benevolence and an ironclad grip. 

There’d been dalliances and liaisons as he climbed to the top, though nothing serious enough to even contemplate the next stage, and Magnus had watched the mundane world grow more tolerant–though he has his doubts on accepting– as men start holding hands in public and women share a kiss on the sidewalk. 

It wasn’t until Alec, though, that Magnus had found himself playing the role of boyfriend. It’s a delightfully _young_ word. It makes Magnus miss the high school he never went to and the college he attended as a warlock two centuries into his eternity. Magnus has never had an aversion to pet names, to terms of endearment, and his partners had called him everything from _sweetheart_ to _their little petunia_.

No one’s ever called him their boyfriend, though. It makes the blood rush through Magnus’s ears the first time someone calls Alec his boyfriend– Catarina, rolling her eyes, while lamenting over how much Magnus was talking about Alec during their weekly lunch date.

When Alec tells Magnus that he wants him to attend the cabinet meeting– but just not as his boyfriend– Magnus is barely breathing a sigh of relief before his lungs stop working for a split second.

It’s just a word and a new word at that– until Alec, Magnus had no desire to be anyone’s _boyfriend_. It was juvenile, the word too wishy-washy for Magnus’s taste, for the way he tended to throw himself and his heart headlong into attachment. It conjured thoughts of quarterbacks giving their best girl their Letterman jacket and Magnus’s life seemed so far removed from that mundane picture that it was laughable.

But it’s different when Alec’s the one calling him his boyfriend or when it’s Alec that Magnus is referring to with that silly little moniker. Having a boyfriend is grounding, having everyone know that he’s with Alec using such a word is wonderful, freeing. There’s no subterfuge, no peering looks from someone wondering just how deep the attachment is between two men. 

Whenever Alec calls Magnus his boyfriend, in that delightfully low voice dripping with affection, Magnus shivers and barely manages to restrain himself from hauling Alec close and kissing him breathless. It makes something settle in Magnus, the knowledge that he’s linked with Alec so explicitly.

It’s fitting, too. While Alec can make him feel every second of his half a millennia age, he also makes Magnus feel young and new and like the world might just have some surprises left in store for him, after all.

He loves Alec and while explaining their relationship as boyfriends can never capture the full depth of that feeling, of that commitment, Magnus finds that he doesn’t mind.

Because Alec is his first boyfriend and Magnus has started wondering– idly, in the deepest pockets of his heart– if maybe Alec won’t be his first husband too.


	2. Wedding

Alec’s waiting for Magnus at the altar and he can’t stop grinning, literally can not contain the joy and love and happiness that seems to radiate from him in overwhelming waves. It’s a happy occasion, everyone attending close to the grooms. They had decided ages ago that their wedding ceremony would be just for them– no politics, nothing but a day to celebrate their relationship and the only people invited are those that Magnus and Alec want to share this, the happiest day of their lives, with.

The music starts and the guests stand, attention focused on the end of the aisle. Alec, for his part, looks up and his eyes clash with Magnus’s in an electric moment that makes both of them shudder. They share a look– everything in their eyes– and when Magnus takes that first step toward him, Alec feels like he can’t breathe.

Distantly, he thinks he never needs to breathe again, not when his soon to be husband looks like every dream and wish and hope that Alec’s traitorous heart yearned for all those years.

Everyone stills, though, just a moment later.

For Magnus has stopped his steady progress down the aisle. He’s standing stock still and is studying him with a silly little smile on his face and a challenge in his eyes that no one sees but Alec.

Everyone’s breathe catches. Is Magnus having second thoughts? Are they about to see Alec’s second wedding go up in smoke?

Alec doesn’t move for a minute as something shifts in him.

It feels like coming home.

Shaking his head a little, Alec steps down and pauses, savoring the expectant silence.

He catches Izzy grinning out of the corner of his eye and sees the way Simon’s all but jumping up and down in excitement.

Slowly, step by step, Alec heads toward Magnus. The hall is quiet and all Alec has eyes for is Magnus. The love of his life, the very beat of his heart. His love’s eyes are shining and Alec laughs as he sees the daring streak of red running through his hair that reminds them both of second chances and new beginnings.

He doesn’t hesitate. Alec’s reaching out before he even reaches Magnus and it’s like time, which had slowed to a crawl just seconds before, speeds up and the next thing he knows, Alec is grabbing Magnus’s lapels and hauling him close.

Their mouths crash together and all Alec knows is the scent of Magnus’s cologne, the sound of his breath, the feel of the air around them, alive and buzzing with happiness.

The kiss ends too soon– as they all do, Alec reflects dryly– and the two of them grin at each other.

Someone clears their throat– probably Jace– and when Alec scans the room, he sees everyone watching them with amused, if long suffering, smiles.

“Happy now,” Alec murmurs.

Magnus leans forward to plant a quick kiss on him before replying with an arch look, “I won’t be happy until I can officially call you Alexander Lightwood-Bane, darling.”

Alec’s laugh rings out as he threads his arm through Magnus’s.

“Let’s go, then,” he says. “I don’t want to wait another minute to call you my husband.”

The two of them walk the rest of the way to the altar, arm in arm, and by the end of the ceremony, there’s not a dry eye in the house as everyone listens, rapt, at wedding vows that don’t leave a single person wondering just how much Alec and Magnus love each other.


	3. Drunk Jarvis

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> originally posted 11/11/2018. I was scrolling through my malec tag when this showed up and I had completely forgotten my drunk attempts at writing sex. No I am not rereading this before I post because I don't hate myself that much dskfjghsdfjg

“Goddamn, Alexander,” Magnus slurs, sensation coursing through him. Pleasure shivers up his spine and he tightens his grip on Alec’s hair, rewarded with a guttural moan that makes his toes curl on the hardwood floor.

Alec moans around his cock and the vibrations bring him that much closer to coming. Jesus Christ but for all Alec’s inexperience, Magnus has never met a more eager student. Alec had come to him, inexperienced but oh so willing, and with gentle coaxing and mindful cues, Alec had become the best fucking cocksucker that Magnus had ever experienced.

While Alec’s technique had improved immeasurably in the past several months, Magnus can’t help but think that most of the feeling, the pleasure that climbs steadily higher and makes him lose his goddamn mind, is the emotion behind it.

He loves Alec, his darling Alexander. He isn’t in the backroom of Pandemonium trying to shake off a shitty day. He’s not setting up an assignation with one of the dozen acquaintances he used to keep on file for when he needed an escape from being the High Warlock of Brooklyn.

No, instead he is in love and lost in it over a fucking shadowhunter. Alec isn’t perfect but he’s perfect for Magnus and just the thought has heat building, balls drawing tight as Alec’s tongue is positively sinful.

Magnus moans as Alec steadily works his way down his cock, swallowing inch by goddamn inch until his nose brushes his abdomen. Alec carefully swallows around Magnus and his vision whites outs as he widens his stance, leaning against the brick pillar in the living room, the only thing keeping him upright against the onslaught of Alec’s desire.

They’d had a perfectly lovely date, getting hot dogs at a corner vendor and wandering around Central Park before they’d returned to the loft and Alec had slowly, deliberately pushed Magnus against that pillar in the living room, rough brick scratching against his back adding a delicious sensation to the heat that was Alec in front of him, slowly lowering to his knees, taking his time unbuckling Magnus’s belt, shucking his jeans down until his cock, already half hard, had sprung free.

Alec had curled those lovely long fingers around him, pumping shallowly until he was fully hard before he’d started peppering kissing down the length, gradually getting it wet for the oncoming onslaught.

When Alec had first wrapped those lovely lips around him, Magnus had felt his knees go weak. It didn’t matter that Alec was a novice, that Magnus was the only man he’d ever had in such a position. Magnus knows from first hand experience that Alec is dedicated in whatever he sets his mind to and Christ, being the recipient of so much determination and incipient desire muddles Magnus’s brain, steeping it in lust and love and everything in between.

Magnus can feel his orgasm rolling through him. _He’s so close_. His hips jerk as Alec nips a hipbone and he opens hazy eyes glowing yellow to see Alec looking up, gaze smug as he doubles down on Magnus’s dick.

Magnus’s loses himself in the heat, in the fact that it’s Alec who is worshiping him so reverently and before he can quite grasp it, Magnus is coming, groaning as Alec’s mouth stays on him, wrapped around him, resolutely swallowing everything Magnus has to give.

As he comes down, he registers Alec gently kissing his hip bones, sucking gently at tender skin. He must make some sort of noise because with one last lingering kiss Alec is standing, humming as he feels the ache in his knees and soreness in his jaw.

“I love you,” Alec murmurs, voice deliciously hoarse, and ducks down scant centimeters to kiss Magnus. It’s hot but warm, full of teeth and tongue and as Magnus tastes himself on Alec he feels something solidify in his chest.

His hand drifts down as Alec moves to mouthing at his neck but before he can connect, Alec reaches down and interlaces their hands.

“No need,” he murmurs roughly and it takes Magnus’s sex-muddled brain to put the pieces together. Though, really, it shouldn’t be such a shock.

“You came just from sucking me off,” Magnus whispers, skin blazing at just the thought, wanting to be sure.

“What do you expect,” Alec returns. “You’re fucking gorgeous when you give yourself to me. It would take a stronger man than me to be unaffected by such a sight.”

Magnus smiles a little dazedly as he pulls Alec that much closer. The two of them share a lingering kiss that’s as deep as it is soft.

As he loses himself in Alec once again– but always in different ways– Magnus hopes to Christ that this is his to keep.

**Author's Note:**

> catch me on tumblr or twitter @carmenlire!


End file.
